Meet Him
by Manduh18
Summary: Nicholas And Lucy Finally Getting Along


Hi. I had a story called at odds but it wasnt going anywhere so i deleted it sorry, heres a new one though and ill update alot i swear

Lucy [POV] AGE 8

I was hanging out with my bestest friend solange, weve been friends since diapers or atleast thats wat momma tells me, she has a whole lot of brothers, and dogs, i remember meeting them too, they were all so nice and then Nicholas came up to me

"Meet Him..." solange had said to me, i stuck my hand out to shake his because dad was teaching me manners and i wanted to use them. instead he bent down, grabbed a handull of mud and grass and then put his hand in mine, i looked down at our hands, joined by dirt and grass. i quickly pulled mine away and shoved the dirt in his face.

"Your a terrible person and i dont like you," i sprinkled dirt on his hair and left

LUCY [POV] age 18

I was headed to see my bestfriend since i was back from boarding school (i had just graduated) and i was excited to see her, after my incident with nicholas many years ago, we kept far apart, solange mainly came to see me or we video chat, id go over wen nick wasnt home or in brooding stage and wouldnt come out of his room because everytime we were within 2 feet of eachother we were at eachothers throats for no reason.

the reason i came was to celebrate my graduation and enjoy myself, i had recently taken 4 mandatory anger managment classes [boarding school rules] one for every year and i was making progress.

"Honey im home." i yelled as i opened the front door, solange was the first one downstairs, she bear hugged me, everyone else followed suit.

"Congrats Luce, well earned i must say," Liam patted me on the back, we all looked up as he came down the stairs. _Nicholas drake_

"Yeah congratulations Luce, if i didnt know any better id say youve been avoiding me" he had a smug smile on his face, his hair mussed and missing a shirt, he looked like a god. His pajama bottoms riding low on his hips my mouth was suddenly dry.

"U-U-mm no i havent" i took a deep breath "You just enjoy prevocing me." i rolled my eyes, by now everyone had cleared out, probably getting ready for my suprise party later. mom never could keep a secret, i started to walk away but he caught my wrist.

"Whats this?" he picked up my right hand staring at the "promise ring" Julian had gifted me with last year, we recently broke up but the ring was beautiful and real so i kept it.

"A ring, i dont know if you know this but people generally wear them." i tried to pull my hand back but his grip tightened

"I know what it is, i just happen to know you dont wear anything like this, much less buy it, so were did you get it?"

"why are you fixating on my ring" i snatched my hand away " if you must know its a promise ring my boyfriend gave me." we stared eachother down for wat seemed like forever before he walked off, i exhaled the breathe i didnt know i was holding. That was intense

=Later that night=

The suprise party was in full swing, the guest list included many friends from boarding school, all of whom i was very happy to see, and then there was julian. i dont know who invited him considering my whole family including the drakes knew we broke up. i had a hunch that it was Nicholas that scheming idiot, i wonder wat he was up to.

"May i have this dance." Julian asked, the music had slowed, i accepted

"Glad you could come, how've you been?" I looked up to see Nicholas glaring at us across the room, i stuck my tounge out at him and danced in a circle till my back was to him, somehow the music got slower and julian pulled me close.

"Pretty good considering a job in New york. I miss you." I stopped dancing, our breakup was mutual and no not the i broke up with him mutual, but actually mutual, i grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

"A job in New york? thats great, and how could you miss me we talk all the time." he came forward, My heels digging in the dirt, he cupped my cheeck and brushed his lips against mine

"I miss this." Resting his forehead on mine,

"You wouldnt have to miss it if you hadnt cheated on me, not once but twice. i forgave you but I cant take you back, i dont trust you." he nodded as if he expected that answer

"OK. I just needed to make sure, im leaving for new york on friday [its monday] i couldnt go without seeing if i could make it work again, Just know that i love you. I Think its best this way.'

"I love you, too. Enjoy New York." we hugged, i gave him back his ring and he left. i felt lighter, we had exchanged emails, and numbers to keep in touch. As i walked back to the house Nicholas was standing on the porch staring dagers at me.

"What?!" He started walking towards me, His vampired speed evident

"How come you _boyfriend_ is leaving," he said boyfriend as if it were a dirty word, or as if he knew

"Solange told you?" He was standing infront of me now a short distance from the house hidden by shrubbery

"Yes. apparently the only boys who interest you are lairs and cheats." I glared at his stupid, beautiful face, but i was resigned i couldnt fight with him rite now,

"Whatever," i began to walk away but he grabbed my hand pulling me to his chest, it might sound romantic but it wasnt, his strenght plus his almost marble body made me feel as though the air was bieng knocked out of my lungs before i could react his lips were on mine. He was an excellent kisser, a thousand times better than jullian.

"Why did you do that? Its gonna make it harder to hate you now." he rested his forhead against mine. trying to slow our breathing

"I didnt do anything as you saw i was walking away," I pulled back to look at him "You did it not me."

"I guess your rite, now i guess i have to do it again." He kissed me again, it was even better the second the time. his hands slid down to my hips and he pulled me closer if that was even possible, my arms slid around his kneck, next thing i know im bieng lifted and wrapping my legs around his waist, it got hot fast.

"Your-" Kiss "-Mine-" it was intense, romantic and hot all at once. suddenly im having all these scary feelings for him , i pulled back and put my head down on his shoulder

"Yours huh?" i grinned at him and he smiled back

"No doubt about it, we should have been doing this would have solved alot of problems, Luce" he put me down and we walked back to the party his arm over my shoulder, holding me hand, it all happened so fast i was still reeling imagine how the drakes are gonna react.

Did you guys like it ? i hope so [Fingers crossed]


End file.
